


One More For The Road

by Kenbofosho



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hostage Situations, Miscarriage, Moving On, Past Violence, Rape, Romance, Torture, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: After the Legion is wiped from the Mojave by The Courier and Boone, Boone returns to Novac to live life like he never left.  A beautiful woman took over the Motel and is helping Novac be a better community. Let's face it, Boone deserves to finally be happy.*this will be graphic and not for the faint of heart*(I finish all my fics, some just slower than others)





	1. Chapter 1

   

_ I never thought I would see that stupid fucking dinosaur again. _

 

Boone was grumbling to himself as he approached Novac. He noticed that the motel looked better appearance wise. It wasn't as run down and in as much disrepair. There was a fresh coat of dark grey paint on the exterior and the gate leading to Dinky and the actual rooms was straightened up so that the sheets of metal looked organized and were also painted.

 

He could smell the smoke of a barbecue before he even reached Dinky. Upon entering the gate he saw a whole, skinned gecko being roasted over a large barbecue pit. There was a woman in a pale yellow dress with a light pink rose pattern mopping the gecko with sauce as it smoked. 

 

It smelled heavenly.

 

She wore her hair up in a bun on top of her head, she wore her hair like a crown. It was the color of milk chocolate in the sunlight and little wisps of it gathered to frame her face. The bun was thick, he guessed her hair reached the bottom of her ribcage when it was down. She was so entirely focused on basting the 4ft gecko that she didn't even notice Boone approaching her.

 

“The food smells good, can I buy some from you when it's finished, Miss?”

 

She started and yipped in surprise, whirling around to look at Boone, her eyes were a few inches below his collarbone. She swallowed and looked up at him with huge green eyes. They were a fertile green that the wasteland would never be the color of again. “Oh please forgive me! I was so focused on the cooking I didn't notice you.” She noticed the sunglasses and NCR First Recon beret and chirped. “Oh, you must be Boone!”

 

The sniper nodded. “That's me.”

 

She smiled wide, he noticed she had a round face and four square white front teeth and pointed canines. “It's nice to finally meet you! I'm in charge of the motel now and as you can see I have been renovating the place. I left your room intact after I upgraded. So don't worry all of your things are still there.”  She shifted so Boone's head was blocking out the sun that glared in her eyes and crossed her arms over her large chest curiously. “Manny told me you were out saving the Mojave with a Courier and had a swanky room at the Lucky 38. Are you moving back into your old room?”

 

Boone seethed internally at the thought of Manny. He hadn't really decided how he felt about his old Recon partner and if he was ready to forgive him. He grunted the thought away and sighed. “Yes I would like to move back in Miss, is my old sniper position and the motel agreement still available?” He flushed at the question, it felt a bit awkward for him to ask.

 

She beamed and Boone relaxed. “Of course! If you manage to kill anything while on duty that I can cook and serve you get as much food as you would like and a cut of what I sell. Although I don't really change much for the food. I just like to keep the town fed, I worry about all the elderly that lives here, especially No-Bark, the crazy old bastard.” She blushed and turned back to continue mopping the gecko with sauce as it rotated over the coals.

 

Boone's rucksack with all his belongings was weighing heavy on his shoulders and he shifted uncomfortably. “Thank you, Miss. I'm happy with just food, no money needed.” 

 

She laughed softly and brushed a tousle of hair from her face “Manny said the same thing. Nice to know snipers are so chivalrous. I will bring you a plate when it's ready or you can come out and chat with me until it's done once you're settled. What cut would you prefer?” 

 

“Anything is fine Miss. Thanks.” Boone gave a nod and went to his room. He took a shaky breath as his key entered the lock. The door didn't open with a creak like it normally did. Flipping the light switch the almost silent hum of the light bulb filled the room. He felt a heavy weight lift from his chest as he took in the room. 

 

The torn and rotting wallpaper was stripped and the walls were painted a light grey. The dingy, dusty carpet that had a huge bloodstain from the night Carla was taken by the Legion was gone and had a small gecko skin rug where the stain would be.

 

_ Fuck, has it really been two whole years? The baby would have been walking by now.  _

 

His boots echoed on the hardwood floor as he made his way to the freshly made bed. The linens were no longer dingy and scratchy. His fingers felt the new bedding and they felt clean and comfortable. 

 

Sitting on the bed he took a few little bounces, it no longer squeaked either. The room smelled clean, no longer musty and ancient. His nightstand still held his tobacco, rolling papers, condoms, bowie knife, 10mm pistol, and the book  Tiny Tiny Babies . 

 

Checking the dresser he made sure all his clothes were accounted for, Carla's were as well. Her nightstand still held lotions for her stretch marks, hair ties, massage oil, and the book  What To Expect When You're Expecting . He held the oil bottle in his hands and swished it around.

 

_ I miss rubbing her feet at night. The baby was so hard on her near the end.  _

 

The bathroom was clean, the porcelain on the tub, sink, and toilet was a clean white and there was hot water. All of Carla's toiletries were still packed up in a box on the floor right where he left them.

 

The mirror was clean and he could see the details of his face clearly. Boone was only 28 but the desert sun and the burdens he bears took their toll on him. He ran his fingers over his stubble and decided it was time for a shave. A shower and clean outfit wouldn't hurt either now that he thought about it. 

  
  


                         ~~~~~~~~~~

 

In a clean pair of camo pants and a white tank top, Boone fastened his belt, adjusted his beret and donned his sunglasses to go outside to get his meal. She was sitting in a lawn chair in the shade watching the gecko roast, fanning herself with a magazine. She also was wearing a pair of aviators. There was an empty chair next to her, he assumed she put it there in case he decided to join her.

 

_ I don't even know her name. _

 

Walking over to her she smiled at him, continuing to fan herself. “I'm glad you came out.” She offered him a Nuka Cola and crossed her legs. Her dress reached down to knees but when sitting it was mid-thigh. She was awfully pale for someone who lived in the desert. 

 

Boone took a seat next to her and nodded his thanks for the drink. “I didn't catch your name, Miss.”

 

“Forgive me, my name is Coral. But I don't mind if you keep calling me Miss” She untied her bun and shook out her long wavy hair. She was glistening from the heat.

 

“S'nice name.” Boone took a drink of the Nuka Cola. “Thanks for this too.”

 

“Oh, you're welcome! I am curious. What made you want to leave the Lucky 38 and come back here? From what I understand everything in that casino is pristine and untouched.” 

 

Boone exhaled through his nose softly. “I don't really know to be honest.” He didn't, the Courier helped him realize that he could do good in the wasteland and helped him find some peace amongst himself, but Boone still didn't know what to do with himself.

 

She smiled at him. The smile said that she didn't mind his choice of a few words. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in his chair, causing it to creak a little. “So how did you come into running this motel?”

 

Coral stretched out her legs and sighed. “Jeannie May was my cunt of a stepmother. I heard someone killed her so I saw an opportunity for a better life.” She made a disgusted noise. “I sure would love to know who killed her, I'd like to kiss them.”

 

Boone felt his ears go hot at the last sentence. “Was she not good to you?”

 

He could hear Coral grinding her teeth. “No, she wasn't, I will spare you the grizzly details.” She stood up, smoothed out her dress and went to go check on the gecko. She put a piece in her mouth and chewed to see if it met her satisfaction, judging by the look on her face, it did. 

 

Coral plated the gecko and handed Boone a plate with a fork. “Thank you, Miss.” He nodded his approval and pulled out his knife from one of his pockets. 

 

She gently held his wrist that held the knife. “This gecko has been smoking for 7 hours, the meat will fall off the bone, all you need is that fork.” She smiled as she began picking her own meat. 

 

Coral was right. Boone just poked it with his fork and it fell apart tenderly. The first bite caused him to quietly moan his approval. “S'good Miss.”

 

She began to laugh. “I make everyone moan with my cooking, here I am trying to be a decent woman.”

 

Boone's lips twitched in an attempt at a smile. He found Coral quite amusing.

She set her plate down and opened the gate to the courtyard in front of the motel. That signaled that food was ready to be served. Returning to her seat next to Boone she sighed contently. “So tell me about how you saved the wasteland with the Courier.”

 

He let a small harrumph that was supposed to be a chuckle. “All I wanted to do was kill Legionaries, Six wanted to save others.” Boone stared at his food and picked at it nervously with his fork. “Not that I didn't support helping others.”

 

Coral patted his shoulder tenderly. “I'm glad you guys wiped out the Legion. You have no idea how afraid of them I am.” She crossed her legs again and it was then that Boone noticed just how shapely they were. Her thighs touched together always and looked smooth, but now there were obvious goose pimples.

 

Sensing her anxiety he changed the subject. “I like what you did to the room. The upgrade is really nice.”  _ And I couldn't stand to look at her blood stains anymore.  _ Boone finished his plate and set it down on the ground next to him. 

 

Her cheeks grew a rosy pink from his words as she watched the townsfolk and motel guests fix their plates. “Thank you. I worked so hard on the renovations. Your room was the toughest, I couldn't sand out the blood stain. It soaked right through the wood, so I painted over it and put down a gecko skin rug. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind.”

 

Boone paused and watched her tie her hair nervously back up into a bun on her head. She wore it effortlessly like a crown. “I'm just glad it's gone.” His voice wavered just a touch. “I couldn't stand looking at it anymore.” 

 

Coral turned in her chair to look at him, picking up on his tone. The look in her eyes showed she was concerned but didn't want to lash open an old wound. “I made it so you don't have to see it anymore, but if you're more comfortable you can have another room.”

 

His stomach flipped inside of him. He didn't want to leave the space he shared with Carla, their home. He just wasn't ready to give it up yet. He was grateful his aviators hid his eyes so she didn't have to see the pain in them. “No, thank you. I'm happy with what you did to the place” Boone stood and gave Coral the very faintest of a smile. “I have to go get my weapon, my shift starts soon. Thank you for the meal, Miss. It was very good.”

 

Coral smiled wide at Boone. “Please come to chat with me anytime. It's nice to have someone to talk to that isn't so  _ ancient.” _ She blushed a brighter shade of pink. “I'm so very bored here, to be honest.”

 

Boone could hear the loneliness in her voice. He didn't blame her, everyone in this town was so old and the few who weren't were not so interesting. He gave her a curt nod. “Will do.”

  
  


                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Manny was waiting for Boone to come up to the nest. 

 

Opening the door Boone saw Manny looking at him with wide eyes. He wanted to whip around and storm out but Manny managed to speak in such a pained voice. “Craig I am so fucking sorry. I am  _ so sorry. _ ”

 

Boone crossed his arms and glowered. “For what?”

 

Manny was breathing heavily and his eyes were glassy. “I thought Carla left you, honest. I had no fucking idea Jeannie sold her to the fucking  _ Legion _ . I am so sorry! I'm sorry for not being there for you and for being glad she was gone. I wouldn't have been if I had known the truth. I just thought she was so fucking mean and rude and I just wanted you to have someone who treated you better. I miss my friend and partner. I am so sorry.”

 

“I had to kill my wife and child, Manny. There was no saving her or the baby. She was chained to a post and being auctioned off like cattle. She was sobbing and begging, her beautiful olive skin was nothing but whiplashed!” Tears were streaming down Boone's face but his aviators hid them as he roared. 

 

“...Craig…” Manny choked on a sob and fought the tears his guilt brought to the surface. “I had no idea... I am so fucking sorry. I'm sorry that happened. Carla and I didn't like each other but I wouldn't have  _ ever  _ wished that on her. Even despite how I felt about her I was so excited to be an uncle. Oh my God Craig please forgive me.” 

 

Manny was babbling out his words so he wouldn't choke more on sobs. Boone maintained his silence and glared daggers into Manny, despite his sunglasses hiding it. He exhaled his rage slowly through his nose.

 

“Please Craig…”

 

Boone sat in the chair to take his shift, leaned his rifle against Dinky's mouth and dropped his bag off to his side. He knew Manny was being genuine, he could hear it in his voice. “I need to think.”

 

The devastation was all over Manny's face. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew his partner well enough to know he had to. “It kills me to know you hate me… You know where you can find me.” 

 

Sighing deeply once Manny left Boone began to scan the area, looking for any threats. He knew he should forgive Manny. True friends were rare in the Mojave and people who swallowed their pride and actually apologized were rarer. He also knew how mean Carla was and that she never left a good impression on anyone in town, he couldn't blame them for not liking her. Guilt made his stomach wretch, she never wanted to live here and he should have never dragged Carla away. If she had stayed on the strip she would still be alive and on some other soldier’s arm. Guilt and misery were his punishment now. 

 

Boone did his shift like he never left Novac.


	2. My Friend Dinky

Coming out of Dinky when his shift ended Boone saw Coral chatting with No-Bark. He was raving about his time as a young man being chased by fluffy pink iguanas and fighting them with his bare hands. Coral just smiled at him and praised his conquest. She even asked him questions and engaged in conversation. He heard No-Bark tell Coral she was a good woman as he left to go on with his day. 

 

Coral was smiling and shaking her head as she watched No-Bark leave. Boone walked over to her. “You engage him. Why?” 

 

She let out a frustrated huff. “Because he is a human being. Because he means well and deserves to have  _ someone  _ listen to him. God knows no one else does.” The anger melted into heartbreak as she spoke. “Because I want others to be good to me. I know if I was in his shoes I would want to be treated with kindness and intrigue.”

 

He knew she was right and felt guilty for asking the question that way. “Sorry Miss. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Your kindness is really nice.”

 

Coral crossed her arms and glared at Boone who was now awkwardly rubbing his neck and looking at his feet. She noticed he looked pretty haggard. “Hard time adjusting to the night shift?”

 

“Yes'm, it's not what I'm used to after so long, but I'll get back into it soon.” Boone was much taller than her and had to look down to meet her eyes. 

 

She walked away to the cooler and pulled out a plate that was wrapped up. Handing it to Boone she said. “Here, I saved this for you. For future reference, I always plate up and store leftover food in there. Help yourself anytime, there's enough to go around. I always sleep better with a full belly anyway.”

 

Noticing Boone's cheeks get a little redder she smiled. He nodded. “Thank you, Miss. You really are a great cook.”

 

Coral squeezed his arm gently. “You're welcome, now march! To bed mister, you look exhausted.”

  
  


                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Stripping down to his boxers he sat on the bed with his plate. He warmed it up and had a cool beer to go with it. The Courier and his gang of misfits helped Boone see that he could indeed be happy in the wasteland and do good things, instead of just killing to silence his grief. It helped him be more talkative, not by much but more than the few words he normally gave. 

 

He was starting to feel more like the person he was when he was with Carla. It was going to take some getting used to, but it ultimately felt great.

  
  


                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


6 hours was all the sleep Craig Boone ever needed. After constant adventuring and saving the Mojave an hour of just sitting in his room listening to the radio was driving him stir crazy. He decided to go for a walk. Walking by the motel lobby he heard the crash of glass breaking and a woman cursing. 

 

He whipped open the door to find Coral sitting on the floor with pieces of a shattered Dinky The Dinosaur Piggy Bank at her knees. She was hissing in pain, fumbling to pull the shards of glass from her knee with a shaky hand. 

 

“Don't touch it. Let me help you.” Boone gently helped her to her feet and coaxed her on the couch in the lobby. He put his large hand on her thigh and spoke in a soothing tone. “Just relax, I'll get the glass out.”

 

Coral’s hands were shaking and Boone could feel her tense up when he put his hand on her. He gingerly felt the cut on her knee and pulled the pieces out. Coral whimpered as he felt around for any leftover shards. “I know it stings Miss. I'm sorry.”

 

Boone pressed a cloth soaked with vodka to the wound on her knee to clean it and Coral hissed again. “Don't be sorry.” She gritted her teeth. “It's my own clumsy fault. I tripped and fell on top of Dinky.” 

 

Coral was trembling and beginning to sniffle. He didn't understand why she was so upset over a silly toy. Boone reassured her with a small chuckle. “Don't be too upset. Cliff literally has a million of those damn things.”

 

“I know.” She choked on a laugh. “Ouch!” Boone pressed the cloth into her palm to clean the cuts there. She breathed heavily through the pain. “When I first got here he gave me one as a gift. Dinky was my little buddy”

 

Boone was wrapping her cuts in a clean cloth. “A toy dinosaur is your buddy?”

 

She sniffled again, she spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear her. “It's not like I have anyone else…” 

 

He traced small circles on the back of her trembling hand as he held it firmly to staunch the bleeding. “So why did you come here?”

 

Coral wiped her tears away with the back of her free hand. “Because I wanted to spit on that bitches corpse.”

 

Lowering her hand as he held it to slow the blood flow Boone took off his aviators so he could look at Coral. Her huge green eyes were puffy and glassy. The redness made them look even more green. 

 

_ They're still so pretty. _

 

“Did you?”

 

Coral looked down at her knees as shame washed over her. “Yeah.” Her free hand raked her chocolate hair away from her face. “Took forever to dig the bitch up too.” She exhaled shakily. 

 

Boone smiled slightly. He had more in common with her than he realized. “Good. I'm glad you did it.” 

 

Her eyes got wide as she looked at him confused, but was too afraid to question him further. 

 

Silence permeated the air and all that could be heard was Coral's anxious breathing and the hum of the Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine. 

 

Boone spoke up. “I'll get you another Dinky.”

 

“Oh no, it's okay.” Her warm hand clasped over his and squeezed. “I've been working on taming an iguana that hangs out over at the Poseidon station anyway.” A small giggle left her as she blushed. She knew Boone was looking at her like she was crazy. 

 

“Iguana bites hurt worse than these cuts.” He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. 

 

She smiled playfully and squeezed his hand again. “Good, then he can defend me.”

 

Boone rolled his eyes.  _ I always seem to find the ones that need me to step in. _

 

“Thank you, Boone. I had no idea you could be so tender.” Coral spoke sheepishly and she was bright pink. She forgot he was a husband and father once.

 

“Craig… call me Craig” 

 

“Thank you, Craig, so much.”

 

Checking her cuts he saw they were no longer bleeding. He rebandaged them with a clean dressing. “Please take it easy. These are easy wounds to reopen and get infected.” He put his aviators back on and cleared his throat.

 

Coral patted his knee. “Yes, sir. Loud and clear.” 

 

He could tell that she was teasing him and he probably wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it. “My shift starts soon but if you need anything come to get me. That hand will be out of commission for a bit.”

 

“You don't have to take care of me. Please don't feel obligated.”

 

“I don't” Boone slung his rifle over his shoulder and held the door open for her. 

 

Coral smiled sadly at him and Boone walked her to her bungalow. She fixed up the one next to Ranger Andy's, she liked living close to the NCR men. It made her feel safer. 

 

Opening her door she turned to face Boone. She held up her bandaged hand. “Thank you again. You're too good a man for me Craig. Have a safe night.”

 

“Good night Miss.”

 

_ What the hell does ‘too good a man for her’ mean? _

     


	3. You Have To Hurt To Heal

The next day Coral stayed inside her bungalow and rested. She was reading an old pre-war book about fairy tales. It kept her occupied enough to be content staying in bed all day. A soft knock on the door jarred her from the fantasy she was stuck in. She was in a black nightgown. It came down a little higher than the middle of her thigh and was cut very low, but it looked even skimpier because of how very large her breasts were. Boy was it comfortable though. 

 

She scurried to find something to wrap herself in but could only find the blanket from the bed. Wrapping it around her shoulders she opened the door and peered out sheepishly.

 

Boone was standing tall in his usual beret, aviators, camp pants and a white t-shirt. Coral hadn't noticed just how large the man was until just now.  _ How does he stay so muscular for someone who just sits in the nest all day? _

 

“I've been obeying orders I promise! I've been in bed with a book ever since you walked me home yesterday. I admit the break was is nice.” Coral opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “Come in.”

 

Corals bungalow had a huge bed pressed up to the east and north corner of the bungalow. The blankets were clean and colorful. She had about 10 pillows on the bed that were pressed up against both walls, Boone had to admit it looked really comfortable. There was a couch against the wall right by the bed with a large coffee table in front of it, magazines were scattered across it. The walls were a pale grey that made the home look brighter and cleaner. The fluorescent lights weren't on, just the lamps on the nightstands were letting out a soft golden glow. 

 

The bungalow was clean but Boone noticed she had almost nothing in it as far as personal items. It didn't look like a true home. 

The dining table had a stack of books on it and the wardrobe had colorful clothing in there from what he could tell through the glass.

 

Coral sat on the bed with her blanket wrapped around her. She wasn't really cold, she just wanted to cover how  _ easy _ she looked in the nightgown. She didn't want Boone to see her body or think she was trying to seduce him. Her long chocolate hair was wavy and wispy long layers flicking and framing around her face. She knew she looked disheveled from not doing anything with herself all day, she hoped the low light would help Boone not notice.

 

Boone’s boots sounded so intimidating as he walked toward her sitting on the bed. His hands were behind his back. “I know you told me not to.” He pulled out a stuffed Dinky and held it to her. “But I did anyway, too bad.”

 

Smiling from ear to ear Coral took the stuffed Dinky and hugged it. “Oh my God Craig! He's so fuzzy!”

 

“That's the point. He won't cut you up if you drop him.” His voice was kind. Boone seated himself on the couch and admired Coral smiling with beautiful teeth looking at her new Dinky. 

 

“Ugh I know, I know. Thank you for him. But I will not stop trying to tame that iguana.” She was smirking. She didn't realize her blanket slipped off her shoulders so the spaghetti straps holding her nightgown we're showing and her shoulders. Dinky was still being hugged to her chest. 

 

Boone sighed. “So I'm going to have to patch you up again.”

 

“Well if you enable I will never change.” She was teasing him. For once he liked being picked on.

 

“I'm okay with that.” His lips were curved upwards just slightly. Each day he was closer to smiling again.

 

His kindness panged her heart. She didn't deserve it and he needed better.

 

Boone stood and crouched down to look at her knee. “Can I check on the wound?”

 

“Yeah. I need to let it get some air anyway.” Coral began unwrapping her knee and winced as the final layer came off. 

 

Boone gingerly touched the healthy skin to check for infection and hummed approval. “S'good. Give me your hand, please?”

 

Setting Dinky down next to her she offered Boone her hand. He gently unwrapped her hand. His eyes went wide when he realized he was eye level with her very large breasts that were covered by a paper-thin fabric and a neckline that plunged all the way down. 

 

Coral blushed bright red “I'm so sorry, I just wasn't expecting guests. Please don't think I'm indecent.”

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat he focused on her palm. “I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to stare.”

 

She laughed. “I'm nothing to stare at, don't be sorry. Thank you for checking up on me Craig.”

 

Patting her palm as he placed it back in her lap Boone shifted awkwardly as he stood. Coral wrapped herself back up in a blanket sensing he was uncomfortable. She assumed he just didn't find her attractive and thought she was trying to come on to him. It wasn't her intention but she didn't want Boone to leave. 

She blurted out. “You should really make amends with Manny. One day he broke down and blubbered to me about how badly he wants his best friend back.”

 

Boone wasn't expecting her to say that. Tensing up he sat back on the couch and grunted. “What exactly did he tell you.”

 

Coral had horror in her eyes. She had to pick her words carefully here, she didn't want to hurt Boone. “He told me how close you two were until your wife came along. He told me how she was sold to the Legion by Jeannie May... He also spoke about how much of a dick he was about the situation and how much he regretted it. Truly. He also said he was so excited to be an uncle and wished he had a child in his life but will never have one of his own due to infertility caused from his Khan initiation.” Tears were in her eyes as she spoke shakily but quickly. She wanted to get all the words out.

 

The last sentence hit Boone hard. He had no idea Manny felt that way about his child due to not being able to have his own and he never realized just how much Manny would have loved his child. 

 

“I'm so fucking sorry that happened to you Craig. You're a good man and you didn't deserve that.” Coral reached out to hold his hand. 

 

Boone took hers and squeezed it. “It has been 2 years since it happened and I'm finally feeling more like who I used to be. Even if the pain doesn't go away”

 

“That's good. You have no idea how strong you are for being able to move on from something like that. But if you're having a bad day, come find me. You shouldn't have to go through it alone.”

 

He sighed. Thanks to the Courier he didn't go through the worst of it alone and that saved him. Having Coral to help him through it was comforting, but she didn't know the murderer he truly was. “Thank you, Miss. I need to go talk to Manny if you don't mind.” 

 

“Of course I don't mind. Have a safe shift and I hope your talk goes well. Thank you again for my new cuddle buddy.” She hugged Dinky to her chest and crawled further into the bed to get more comfortable. 

 

With a nod, Boone left and closed the door softly behind him. 

  
  


                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was an hour before shift change when Boone entered Dinky. He took a deep breath before opening the door to the sniper's nest. 

 

Manny sat on the floor to ground himself as he scanned the horizon. Boone sat next to him and scanned the horizon as well. They were silent for a while before Boone spoke up. “It's rare to find such a good friend in the wasteland and I don't want to let that go. I would like us to move forward as friends Manny.”

 

“Do you forgive me?”

 

Boone was silent for a while before taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I do. I know how Carla could be and I don't blame you or anyone for how they felt about her. She was just different with me. I miss her every single day Manny.” 

 

Manny put his hand on Boone's shoulder. “I know. You were lucky to find love. I feel like I'll never find it.”

 

“Why didn't you ever tell me the real reason you were so excited for us to have a baby?” 

 

Manny scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed. “Well, infertility is something I'm ashamed of. Women fucking run from me when I tell them.” Embarrassment burned hot in his face. He wanted to change the subject. “You close with Coral? I swear the gorgeous ones always find you, Boone, even if she is too plump for my taste.”

 

Boone smirked and exhaled a laugh. “That's what's keeping you from asking her out? Her size?”

 

“Nah, I overlooked that. She just seems so afraid when I go near her to make a move. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's broken.”  Manny elbowed Boone. “If she's comfortable with you, you should go for it. There's nothing wrong with moving on as long as you're happy.”

 

Sighing heavily Boone knew Manny was right, but it still felt wrong to him. Like he was cheating on his wife, even though she was long dead. Manny picked up on what he was thinking and patted him on the shoulder. “Hey man, it's not like she's going anywhere and you're going anywhere. You have time, so take it.” Manny stood and dusted himself off. “Shifts over and I gotta piss. I'm so glad we can move on now. We need to get shitfaced and go to the strip soon. I want to see your penthouse in The Lucky 38.”

 

Smirking to himself he re-positioned himself. “Will do, man.”

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The night seemed to last forever and before Boone knew it he was dozing off. 

 

The sound of the door to the next creaking open woke him with a start and in a flash he had a 10mm pistol pressed up against the forehead of Coral. 

 

Her doe eyes were huge and she trembled. “I -- I just wanted to see how your c-conversation with Manny went.”

 

Boone realized what he was doing. He hissed and pulled the pistol away. “I'm so sorry Coral!”

 

Trying to steady herself she managed to squeak. “No, it's my fault. I thought you heard me coming. I shouldn't have c-come. I-I'll leave.” She turned on her heel but Boone held the door shut with his hand. 

 

“Please.” His voice was gravely and he was truly ashamed of what he did. “I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry.”

 

Tears betrayed Coral. They rolled hot down her cheeks as she trembled. Burying her face in her hands she tried to regain herself but couldn't. She was having a small panic attack. Strong arms wrapped around her and stroked her back. Boone's voice shook as he spoke. “Please forgive me.” He murmured softly in her hair.

 

Her arms wrapped around him and held on tightly. “I just scare easy. I don't mean to, I'm sorry I upset you, Craig.”

 

_ She's sorry? _

 

He released her and she wiped her face. Coral sat down to steady herself. Boone sat next to her, they didn't touch but he was close enough she could feel his body heat. “What are you doing up this late anyway? It's 3 am.”

 

Giggles broke her sniffles. “A scorpion crawled between my legs while I slept and I was too scared to go back to sleep. I thought you might want some company…” she trailed off a bit, scratching her head. “And I'm fucking nosey and wanted to know what you said to Manny.”

 

“I forgave him.”

 

“Uh huh….”

 

“Yeah. Nothing too interesting there.” Boone cleared his throat and shifted. “He did mention he did try to show an…  _ interest  _ in you but you didn't return it.”

 

Coral sighed. “I'm not worth the time. Not to mention I'm too damaged. Trust me I did him a favor.”

 

He scanned the horizon. “I feel the same way about myself.”

 

Rolling her eyes she scoffed. “I don't doubt your time with the NCR, losing your wife and child, and whatever you did with the Courier took a huge toll on you. Changed you forever even. But I have never doubted that you are a good man who deserves the best.” Coral's voice softened to just above a whisper. “You've shown me more kindness than I have ever known in my entire life…”

 

Boone's stomach knotted up. If he had shown her the most kindness than the others must have truly mistreated her. He reached out to hold her hand. She entwined her fingers tightly, she knew it was his trigger hand from where the calluses were. 

 

There was silence for a while, just the sound of the wasteland at nighttime. 

 

Coral spoke up first. She spoke softly and her voice was full of shame. “Jeannie tried to sell me to the Legion.”

 

The words punched Boone and knocked the wind out of him. “What?!”

 

“My father married Jeannie and died a few years after. No mom in the picture so she promised she would take care of me. Eventually, she remarried.” Coral paused and swallowed her shame. “Her new husband liked to crawl into my bed late at night…” Tears were streaming down her face and she began to sob. Coral buried her face in her hands again. “It wasn't my fault I've had this body ever since I was 11.”

 

Coral worked to catch her breath but her trembling betrayed her. Boone picked her up and cradled her in his lap, stroking her soft chocolate hair she felt his comfort. “Jeannie caught us the night he finally decided to rape me instead of just molest me. I was too fucking small and he couldn't muffle my screams enough. She said that I seduced him..” Her hand tried to muffle her sob.

 

Boone kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him.

 

She was pleading. “I swear I didn't though! I didn't even know what sex was. I…..I.” Another choked sob. “I overheard her that night tell her husband that she had a Legion contact that she could sell me to and I took off.”

 

Giving her time to cry Boone held her tightly until she stopped shaking then he relaxed his grip. He murmured softly to her. “What did you do after you ran away?”

 

Instantly tensing up and trembling again at the thought Coral struggled to find the strength to say. So she didn't. “That part is even worse for me to talk about. I don't know if I can manage it, Craig.”

 

“Okay, easy. Another day.” Boone watched her wipe her face off and lay against him.

 

There was more silence for a while and Coral listened to the sound of his heartbeat. 

_ So strong. _

She almost drifted off as the sound of it relaxed her. 

 

“I killed Jeannie May.”

 

Turning to face him Coral turned bright red. “So I guess I owe you a kiss, but I think I'm too salty for your taste and you're a widower. I'd never take advantage of you like that.” Leaving his lap and his embrace Coral sat on the floor next to him again.

 

Boone felt empty without her there and his skin felt cold. Before he could protest Coral spoke up. “Will you please tell me what really happened with your wife? I feel like I should know your real version instead just of what I heard…”

 

“They took Carla while I was on shift. I saw the blood on the floor and I thought she had a miscarriage, that she went to find a doctor. I followed the blood and tracks to the Legion slave auction. I was always too fucking far behind to catch up with them. When I finally did there was nothing I could do. Hundreds of fucking Legionaries, even if I started firing at them I couldn't have saved her. I was fine with dying that day.” Sighing heavily he scrubbed his face and looked to the horizon. “I took the shot. She was up on that auction block and they were bidding on her. I was too far away but I know they were saying foul things.” 

Boone swallowed his urge to vomit. “I killed my wife and child, Coral.”

 

Moonlight betrayed Boone because Coral could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. She climbed back up into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him tight she let him cry. “Oh, Craig. I am so fucking sorry, so so so so sorry. Now I see why grief eats you alive.” 

 

Coral rocked him back and forth, holding him close to her heart. “I know if I were in her shoes I would have wanted the same, Craig.”

 

Strong arms wrapped around her once more. His voice was weak. “That's not it Coral… the Legion… they feed any bodies to their hounds… to keep up their bloodlust.” Boone broke down entirely. Through his choked sobs she heard him cry. “It was a boy.”

 

No words she could ever say could make it go away or console him. So Coral just held him and rocked him. She went on about how he was a good man, that he didn't deserve what happened to him and he couldn't convince her otherwise. He confessed about Bitter Springs, about all the guilt that ate him alive.

 

An enormous weight left his shoulders. 

 

The sun was beginning to rise and they both began to calm down from their emotions. Coral stood first and held her hand out for Boone to hold, he followed. It was still the wee morning hours so no one saw Boone walk Coral home. 

 

“Thank you, Miss… for listening to me…” Boone really didn't know what to say to her, but he was ashamed of himself for breaking down like he did and for the atrocities he did even more. 

 

Cupping his face so he would look at her she looked at him sternly. “Don't you dare be ashamed.” 

 

“You have to take your own advice, Miss.”

 

She released him and desperately tried to blink away tears. “Craig it's not that easy. There's so much you don’t know,  _ can’t know.  _ I'm sorry. I just can't talk about it.. I promise as soon as I can talk about it you'll be the first to know.”

 

“When you do decide to tell me it won't affect the good view I have of you now Coral. I promise.” Boone spoke gently but honestly. 

 

A soft chuckle rumbled through Coral despite her tears falling. “God I hope so.” 

 

“Sleep well, Miss.” 

 

“You too Craig, thank you for tonight. I really needed it.”

* * *

 


	4. Pumpkin

Coral woke around dinner time. Her stuffed Dinky was hugged tight to her chest. Once her muscles were thoroughly stretched she went out for some breakfast. She heard a shot pop off and Manny shout from Dinky's mouth. “I got dinner!”

 

A smile crept across her face.  _ Good, it's time to try a new recipe.  _

 

“What's that smile for?” Boone was standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed, leaning against his room's door with his shoulder. 

 

Pouting she turned to face him and mimicked him by crossing her arms, which was a bit difficult for her with her large breasts. “Just because you don't smile doesn't mean I'm not allowed to.” She smiled again. “Manny got something for me to cook if you must know.”

 

“Good. I like your cooking.”

 

She scoffed. “And here I thought military men actually  _ liked  _ eating Cram and other canned monstrosities.” 

 

“S'not the worst thing in the world.” 

 

“Fine. I guess you don't need me or my cooking then.” She smirked and walked back to her bungalow with her plate. 

 

Boone threw his hands up. “Wait! I didn't say that!” 

 

Turning to face him she put her hand on her hip. “Then grab a plate and I'll warm it up for you.”

 

It impressed her how obediently Boone seemed to follow. Preheating the oven she held her hand out for Boone’s plate. “It won't take long for them to get warm.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Coral was still in her sleep outfit, black cotton shorts, and a white cotton tank top. She sat at the table and Boone sat across from her. “Sleep well, Miss?”

 

A giggle left her. “Look at my bed. Of course, I slept well! What about you? Do you normally not sleep very much?”

 

“I'm trained not to… and to sleep with one eye open.” Boone was stoic when he spoke. 

 

Coral yawned, she always squeaked a little when she did. “I could sleep for 12 hours every day.”

 

His eyes got wide like he had been shot in the chest. Coral harrumphed. “Don't look at me like that sniper! You should try it sometime.”

 

“I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible for me, Miss.”

Smiling tenderly she patted Boone's shoulder. “I find it hard to believe that such small things are impossible for a man who has accomplished so much.” She approached the oven and grabbed the two plates with mitted hands. “Should be warm enough.” Setting Boone's plate in front of him and her's in her spot.

 

Coral went to her cabinet beside the stove and grabbed a little dish. Padding back to her seat she put a little bit of the meat into the dish to cool. “If my cooking can win over people maybe it can help me win over my iguana friend.”

 

“Christ Coral.”

 

“I will be fine. Now hush and eat your breakfast like a good soldier.”

 

He kind of liked the way she bossed him around. She was strong and kind, it was alluring. 

 

Boone ate silently and quickly. His developing attraction made him uncomfortable and if Manny had a year and a half to wear her down and she still didn't reciprocate, Boone seriously doubted she would give him a chance. 

 

Picking up on his uncomfortable silence Coral tried to help his mood. “Have a bad dream?”

 

“I always do, Miss.”

 

“Are they about what you told me last night?”

 

Finishing his food he began peeling the label on a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle that was on the table. Picking at it slowly and monotonously, his voice gravelly. “Yeah, and my childhood.”

 

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Craig.” 

 

The pieces of the label were in a little pile on the table now, he stared into the pile. “I don't want to hide from you.”

 

Coral stood and took her little dish with her. “Then don't.” She rubbed his back tenderly. “We can talk about it later in a more intimate setting, when you're comfortable.” Patting him on the back she said cheerfully. “Let's go get whatever Manny has for us. I don't want the body out in the sun.”

  
  


                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dressing out of her pajamas it didn't take long for Boone and Coral to get the gecko back to the motel. Of course, Boone insisted on all the heavy lifting. 

 

“Craig I swear to God if you don't go sit down in the shade and let me start this grill I will sic my iguana friend on you!”

 

“I just don't want you to do all the work by yourself, Miss,” Boone said sheepishly.

 

Puffing a stray hair away from her face Coral sighed. “Fine! You can hoist the gecko on the grill when I'm all prepared.” Sweat from the heat of the Mojave glistened on his arms and it made Coral notice just how muscular they are. “Shit, you probably could have wrestled this gecko to death with those arms you have.” 

 

The left corner of his mouth twitched upward. “Maybe. But thank you, Miss.”

 

Setting up coals under the grate Coral began to stoke the flames. While the grill heated she prepared her marinade, she was going for a sweet heat this time around. Nodding to Boone he put the gecko on the grill and she began to marinate the animal while it cooked. 

 

An exhausted huff left Coral as she sat down in the shade, Boone took his place next to her. “I'm hoping to have this finished by the time Manny finishes his shift.”

 

“I think he would like that.” Boone crossed his ankles, the heavy bottoms of his boots clunking against the pavement.

 

“How do you stand this fucking heat? I can't imagine being in the military with the Mojave being an oven. “ She pulled her long chocolate hair off her shoulders and neck, panting slightly.

 

Watching the gecko roast over the fire a small chuckle rumbled from him quietly. “I was a farm boy before the military. I don't know anything but heat.”

 

“Ugh.” She snorted. “I can't fucking take it. I'm gonna pay some settlers here to dig me a swimming pool.”

 

“That would be a good investment.”

 

Turning to face him with a cocked eyebrow she questioned. “How so?”

 

Waving his hand flippantly Boone explained. “You could charge people to use the pool and use it to raise the rate at the motel.”

 

“That's a great idea! I didn’t even think of that.” 

 

He scowled. “I'm not as stupid as I look.”

 

Coral crossed her arms and glared at him. “I don't think you're stupid or look stupid.”

 

“I know.” He looked down at his feet. “People just think I'm stupid because I'm quiet and a jarhead. It's just not true.”

 

“Lucky for you I'm not like most people.” She huffed.

 

“I  _ am  _ lucky.”

 

“Well, I guess I should take you to The Strip.” She teased.

 

“Would you like to go? I have a penthouse there.” He asked a little too eager than what he meant to and it made him blush.

 

Cocking her eyebrow again. “ _How_ _did you manage that?!”_

 

Boone's voice was as even as it always was. “Mr. House gave The Lucky 38 to Six and when he left the Mojave he left the casino to us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“All of us who helped out Six during his travels. Raul, and Arcade who work for the Followers of the Apocalypse now. Lily, who went back to Jacobstown. Cass who has her own caravan company she now manages. Veronica who lives with her family in the Brotherhood of Steel. Then there's me.”

 

Coral giggled. “Yeah, then there's you. The badass sniper who works inside a toy dinosaur and insists on being close to a woman he thinks is insane.”

 

His voice was gentle and genuine. “I lived with a super mutant/nightkin who wore flowery/frilly dresses and was convinced I was her grandson. She called me pumpkin and baked me cookies.” Coral's giggles continued and they caused Boone to chuckle softly. “So no, I don't think you're insane.”

 

“Oh my God Craig!” She was coming down from her giggles, breathing heavily. “I would love to meet her, she sounds lovely.” Coral stretched her arm out and pinched Boone's cheek. “I can see why pumpkin is her pet name for you.”

 

His ears were on fire and his face was bright red. 

“If you put in a pool you'll need a filtration system. Raul could probably help design something for you.”

 

Smiling she patted his hand. “Let me get the hole dug first. If the pool doesn't work out at least we have a place to bury the next batch of raiders that show up.”

 

“Always looking on the bright side.”

 

“You have to out here in the wasteland, or else it will eat you alive.” Coral stood and dusted off the front of her dress. “Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get some settlers to dig for me!” Her perfect smile flashed as her dress flowed behind her. 

 

_ That woman is something else. _


	5. Agave Nectar

 

The next evening Boone woke to a large hole dug for the pool on the side of the motel by Coral's bungalow. He actually slept in until a few hours before his shift and felt refreshed. 

 

Coral was nowhere to be found but the soft music from her bungalow indicated she was home. He sat in the lawn chair out in the courtyard and listened to Coral's soft singing of Johnny Guitar. Taking long drags from his cigarette he hummed along gently. 

 

Manny exited Dinky at the end of his shift and Boone crushed out his cigarette. “Evening Vargas.”

 

“All's quiet out there. Bring a book to read or something. Ever since the Legion got wiped out it's been too fuckin quiet around here. Not even raiders come around anymore.”

 

“Don't worry, I'll manage, thanks man.” Boone nodded and went to start his shift.

 

He settled in nicely at his perch, scanning the horizon with the scope, he saw the all clear. Boone pulled out a large rounded rectangular bar of soap and began carving.

 

                           ~~~~~~~~~

 

This time at 3 am he heard her soft footsteps coming. Boone opened the door for her before she reached the stop of the steps. Her smile lit up the dark, moonless night. She was holding a mug of coffee in one hand and a fat candle in another. She held the mug to Boone. “Here, I don’t know how you like it so it's just black.”

 

A greedy smirk crept across his face. “That's just the way I like it, Miss. Thank you.” He hummed his approval at the first hot sip. 

 

Coral sat on the floor across from him, wrapped up in a blanket. She set the candle in between them and Boone lit the candle with the cigarette he was smoking. He was bundled up against the chill in some NCR facewrap armor, with the wrap pulled down below his chin. “How did you know I was awake?”

 

_ “Hmph _ , you were rollin’ smoke. Do you normally chainsmoke?”

 

Sipping more of his coffee he replied. “No, just certain occasions. Boredom this time.” 

 

Boone set his mug down next to him and pulled the soaps he carved from the shadows. Coral sat facing him and he lined up five carved bars in front of her. They were in the shape of pre-war flowers. “For you, Miss.”

 

Coral gasped and ran her fingers over the details over the bars. “Oh, Craig! They're perfect!” There was a rose, orchid, hibiscus, dahlia, and lily. “Where did you ever learn about these flowers?” She looked at him and smiled wide, eyes eager. 

 

He let out a big puff of smoke. “On the farm, there was a pre-war book on gardening. I studied it often.” 

 

She shucked off her blanket and closed the space in between her and Boone. She held his face in her hands and kissed him. Her lips were velvety luscious pillows and she tasted like agave nectar. Before he had time to even register what she did she was sitting back in her spot wrapping the blanket back around her.

 

The candle made the whites of his eyes shine bright. Coral could see just how shocked he was. She blushed bright red. “There's that kiss I owe you.” She said sheepishly. “Thank you for these. They're the best gift I've ever received!”

 

It took Boone a few moments to regain himself. “Yuh - you're welcome, Miss.” He scrubbed his hot cheeks with his palms, which were now getting sweaty. His mind was swimming and he was struggling to get himself together. 

 

A skulking movement caught the corner of his eye and he was up in a flash with his eye socket pressed firmly to his scope. 

 

Coral didn't register what happening. “Craig?...”

 

A shot rang out that made Coral jump out of her skin. Boone relaxed once his target was down, his eye caught a now shaking Coral. He began to soothe her. “It's okay Coral. It was just a deathclaw. I didn't mean to startle you.”

 

Her eyes got huge. “A deathclaw?! I've never cooked one before!” Coral stood and was out the door. “Let's go get it!” 

 

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes Boone pulled a mag light from one of the pockets on his uniform and went after Coral. 

 

Luckily she didn't get very far in the dark and Boone quickly caught up to her. “Jesus Christ, Coral. Just how far did you think you would get?”

 

“With a man like you at my side? Anywhere.”

 

It took them a good hour to find the deathclaw and the sun was beginning to rise. Coral could hardly contain her excitement upon seeing the massive creature. She ran forward and stood at the side of the beast. “I can't believe how good of a shot you are!” She turned to look at the sniper's nest, turning her back to the deathclaw. “I mean look how far away Dinky is!”

 

A chuckle left Boone as he admired his shot. He got the deathclaw right in the heart, even at the distance. His eye caught Coral's figure in the morning light.  She was plump in a fertile way.  _ My God she is beautif- _

 

A roar erupted from the deathclaw interrupting his thoughts. Before he could whip out his pistol to finish it off it managed to swipe Coral across the back. “FUCK!” 

 

Coral was face down on the ground, blood was pooling around her in the sand. Boone did his best to remain calm but his feelings for Coral betrayed him.  The four slash wounds did not appear too deep so he packed them tightly with his undershirt to slow the bleeding. 

 

Dawn broke and he could see a clear path back to Novac. It only took him 15 minutes to carry her to his room, but it felt like hours. His door flung open with a crack and he laid Coral face down on his side of the bed. Soft groans left her and she tried to move. “Shhh Coral. Don't move, I'm going to take care of you.” He pulled out his knife and cut off her tank top so he could have full access to her wounds.

 

She was too groggy to speak and Boone silently hoped she would pass out to spare her the pain she was about to feel. He quickly sterilized a needle and thread to stitch the wound, then a soaked a rag with vodka to clean the wound with. Her skin began to quiver as the rag touched the slashes. Pained grunts came from Coral as she fisted the sheets. She was far too weak to protest from blood loss. 

 

Boone cooed and stroked her hair with his free hand as he cleaned the wound. “I'm so fucking sorry, Coral.” She stopped responding and he took the opportunity to quickly begin stitching. They were concise and neat. He cursed the fact that he didn't have any medicine to help her and the traveling doctor wasn't in Novac this week. 

 

Manny's voice broke him out of his focus. “Hey, Boone? You alri-- oh fuck.” He saw Coral's bloody, naked back on the bed and that Boone was focused on stitching her up quickly. “What happened?!”

 

He gritted his teeth. “Not now Manny, please! I need chems, a stimpack, med-x, whatever. Just please go find some!”

 

“On it!”

 

“Fuck!” Boone hissed. “I never should have let you go near that fucking thing without checking that it was dead!” His self-loathing fell upon deaf ears. 

 

Manny returned back with some healing powder, med-x, and stimpacks. “I looted all this off the raiders I killed, I figured it would come in handy one day.” 

 

Finishing the last of the stitches Boone grabbed two stimpacks and injected her in between every other gash. Manny felt how upset Boone was and tried to console him. “Hey man, it looks worse than it is. They aren't all that deep, besides she's tough judging by the rest of her back.” Manny gave Boone a reassuring slap on the shoulder. “I'll go get the deathclaw and bring it back here, then start my shift.”

 

Small whimpers left Coral as he watched Manny leave. He turned his attention back to putting the healing powder into her wounds. Boone realized what Manny was talking about now that he had time to focus. Coral's back looked like a grizzly roadmap. His fingers traced each scar curiously. 

 

_ What the hell, Coral? _

 

The stimpack didn't take long to kick in and Coral began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to find Boone sitting next to her on the bed stroking her back. She didn't realize he was stroking her scars. “Don't move, Miss. It's okay, I'm here.” 

 

She was groggy. “I am such an idiot for turning my back on a deathclaw.” 

 

Boone brushed the hair from her eyes tenderly. “No, you're not. I thought it was dead too, the bullet was too far away to pierce the armor properly.” Tears began to sting at his eyes. “I'm so fucking sorry.” 

 

Coral reached out to touch Boone but she ended up crying out from the pain. He hopped up and got the med-x. It was the gentlest injection she ever had. Boone spoke in a soft whisper. “Is that any better, sweetheart?”

 

She reached out to hold his hand and he took hers, it was so cold. “Craig… I am so sorry for what I put you through.”

 

His strong fingers were gently massaging little circles on her scalp as he sat next to her. “I can handle stitching a wound… I got trained for that in the NCR”

 

“That's not what I mean and you know it.” She said sternly.

 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and remained silent.

 

Her voice was weak from the med-x. “I am not a woman you can save Craig.” Her eyes struggled to stay open and she began to slur. “Don't set your heart on me. I don't ever want to hurt you…”

 

The med-x soon dragged her under to sleep


	6. Cutting Board

The silence in the room woke Coral. She pushed herself up off the mattress with what little upper body strength she had and quickly realized her large breasts were bare. She flushed and held them in her hands, wincing at how tender they were. She never slept on her belly because of them. Sitting up she looked around and saw Boone sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the couch, his aviators were still on and askew on his face. If she didn't have her hands full she would have taken them off for him. 

 

The stitches were tight and easy to pull. Coral soon found that out as she sat in a sitting position. She tried to bite back a cry but the pain proved to be too much. Boone heard her, pulling off his glasses he was by her side on the bed in a flash. “Easy Coral, you can't move.” 

 

Turning beet red he saw her holding her breasts. They were large enough to overfill her hands and she looked embarrassed. Her voice pleaded more than she intended. “I really need a shirt… please give me enough med-x so I can go get one and make it to the bathroom to pee please.” 

 

He dosed her again quickly and the pain became bearable. “I will go get you a shirt Miss…. if that's alright with you?”

 

“Yes of course. Get me a black tank top please, that way it wont get bloodstained.” 

 

“Use my bathroom, I'll be right back.” He was up and out the door before Coral could thank him.  

 

Luckily the door was unlocked and the wardrobe was too. Opening the double doors he rifled through her colorful dresses, pulling open the top drawer he found her collection of panties, socks and bras. The bottom drawer contained more loose clothing and there was the tank top he needed. He grabbed a pair of loose fitting shorts and a pair of panties, flushing at the fact that she was going to know he went through her undergarments. But she might want a clean set of clothes, so the risk was worth it.

 

Returning to his room he heard the shower running. He knocked softly. “Coral! I got you a clean set of clothes. I'll set them on the floor for you.” Opening the door he heard Coral thank him. 

 

While she showered he stripped the bed and put on fresh linens. He gathered his own clean clothes and heard the water turn off. 

 

A few minutes later Coral emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair. “Oh thank you, I really needed that.” 

 

He was gentle but stern. “Back to bed Miss. You need to rest. The bed is clean so I will shower now.”

 

She crawled back in bed, she groaned when her back hit the mattress. She slowly and gingerly lowered her weight on it and got comfortable. 

 

Boone was too worried about Coral to really enjoy his shower so he just quickly got clean and got out. When he was dry he put on clean briefs and shorts. He forgot his shirt so he had to walk out and grab it from the dresser. 

 

Coral bit back a gasp at the sight. His muscles were well defined, small waist and top heavy. In a flash his grey shirt was on and broke her stare.

 

He looked back at her, her chocolate hair was curly from dampness and she was on Carla's side of the bed. The look on his face made Coral uncomfortable. “Why did you bring me to your room instead of mine?” 

 

Sitting next to her on his side of the bed he spoke. “Didn't want to make a mess of your bed miss. You worked too hard on that bungalow.”

 

Hot shame stung at her eyes. “It's wrong of me to be in the home you shared with your wife, let alone the bed.”

 

He was silent for a while, lost in thought. “Carla would have liked you.”

 

She knit her brow together. Boone's statement confused her. “Why?”

 

Boone brushed a stray curl from her cheek. “Because you're pretty.”

 

A small giggle escaped her. “Why did she marry you then?”

 

“You don’t think I'm pretty?” He scoffed

 

Coral gave him a playful slap on the thigh. “I meant if your wife likes pretty women why did she marry you, fool.”

 

“She took care of me, and I loved her unconditionally...”

 

Coral interrupted. “So you two were just right for one another.”

 

“Despite our faults.” He finished.

 

Taking his large hand in hers she squeezed. “Were you excited to be a father?”

 

He leaned against the headboard and sighed. “The only time in my life I've ever been genuinely terrified…”

 

She regretted asking that question. There was nothing she could say to make it better and they were silent for a bit, his hand squeezing hers. She could feel his strong and steady pulse. 

 

“Coral.” Boones voice was just above a growl. “Who the fuck did that to your back?”

 

Knowing he was talking about her scars, she chose to divert the answer. “A deathclaw.”

 

Bloodlust overtook his stoic demeanor. “Coral… your back looks like a fucking cutting board.  _ Who. Did. It?” _

 

Coral sat up against the headboard next to Boone, wincing on her way up. Shame burned hot in her cheeks. “My boyfriend.”

 

Boone gritted his teeth. “ _ Boyfriend?”  _

 

Scrubbing her cheeks she sighed. “Yeah. When I ran away from Jeannie May I met him not soon after.” She smiled a tiny bit. “He was handsome and so good to me. I told him all my fears and he fought them. He took me away and made sure that I was safe. We were truly in love.” 

 

Boone was seething on the inside hearing her talk about love when it came to the man who hurt her so badly.

 

“Then... I got pregnant.” She buried her face in her hands, struggling to get out just what she needed to say. “He… beat me until I miscarried.” She pressed the back of her head against the headboard and swallowed. Tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes. “After that he would go back to being romantic and gentle. But if I got pregnant again or looked at another man, this possessive monster came out and he would punish me in varying ways.” 

 

Coral wasn't crying because of her trauma, she was crying because she didn't want Boone to know the most disgusting parts about her. Rage consumed his insides but he let her continue.

 

“Cutting, whipping, branding, you name it. He only ever punished my back, the rest of me he needed intact.” Boone desperately wanted to hold her through this but hearing this made him realize she probably never wanted another man touching her again. “What's even worse is I enjoyed the perverted BDSM sex we had. Ugh! I knew there was something wrong with me and the relationship we had but I had nothing else.” 

 

Choking on her sobs she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. “I heard on the radio about Jeannie and I took off. I thought it would be the only chance I had.” Coral wiped away her tears and sniffled. “He will come back for me one day. I find it hard to believe that with how possessive he is he wouldn't.”

 

Boone turned to face her. “I'd have him dead before he even saw you, Coral.” She could see in his eyes that he was dead serious. He looked even more intimidating without his beret and sunglasses on.

 

She turned to face him “I don't want another life hanging on your conscience, Craig.” Looking down in her lap she could see her hands were trembling. 

 

Boone tilted her chin up so she would look at him. “I promise you, it would not weigh on my conscience. I actually would love to do everything to that bastard that he did to you.”

 

Frustrated Coral demanded. “But why?! I'm not fucking worth it.”

 

Not releasing her chin he spoke sternly. “You are to me.”

 

Coral began to sob again, Boone couldn't stop himself from pulling her in his lap to hold her again. He desperately wanted to stroke her every single one of her scars and tell her that she was perfect with them. Instead he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her, murmuring sweetly. “You're perfect.”

 

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. “Yeah, with my grizzly flesh, tortured mind and cursed womb.” 

The sarcasm hurt Boone to his core, she was not that to him. 

“Craig, you can do better, please I'm trying to help you see that.” She pleaded.

 

He entwined his fingers in her soft damp hair. “I'm not asking anything of you baby. I just want you with me, it doesn't matter in what way.” 

 

Her cries softened and she sniffled again. “I know I shouldn't but I want to be more than just your friend. You're such a good man and you're so good to me…”

 

Kissing her forehead again he murmured. “Nothing has to happen overnight, take all the time you need. I'm patient.”

 

Coral shifted in his lap so her knees were on either side of his hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck. Looking at him with puffy, red eyes. “Are you over the death of your wife? That's a line I would never cross with you.”

 

He gingerly held her waist, careful of the wounds. “I'll always love her, and never forget her, but I know she'd love you and be okay with it.”

 

She was quiet for a while. All she wanted was to enjoy the comfort that was all around her but she knew she had to speak up. “Craig, I feel wrong committing myself to you when I never officially broke up with my boyfriend.”

 

He snorted. “Coral he kept you fucking captive.”

 

“Easy.” She cooed. “I'm not defending him. I meant that I want to be loyal to you and I truly can't be with him out there.”

 

“So I'll track the bastard down and kill him.”

 

Coral sighed loudly. “Can we not decide anything today? I've had my fill of talking for the next 10 years.” 

  
Boone smiled and held her head to his chest.  _ That's a statement I can definitely relate to. _


	7. Closing The Distance

Coral didn't want to stay in Boone's room anymore. She felt like she was intruding despite his protests, so they eventually made their way to her bungalow. 

 

Her king size bed was just what she wanted to recover in. She was used to having broken flash on her back, the stitches were what made it difficult to deal with but she eventually made it to the corner of the bad.

 

Scanning the room Boone asked. “Anything I can get you, Miss?”

 

Smiling she patted the bed. “Stay with me?”

 

A look of sadness came over him as he crawled in bed beside her. “I never want to leave… but Six radioed me… he needs help up in Utah. The tribes there are giving him trouble and there's Legion presence.”

 

A pit of despair was growing in her stomach. “I understand… even though I'm devastated you have to go. How long will you be gone?”

 

It took him awhile to get the words out. “About 5 months, and I leave tomorrow.” He heard Coral exhale through her nose and swallow. “I plan on bringing Arcade and Raul back with me. I really want you to be seen by a doctor I trust.”

 

“So you will have others besides the Courier to look out for you?” A deep concern growing in her.

 

“Mhm.”

 

A sigh of relief flowed from her. “Good. I need you to come back to me…” Grunting her disapproval. “Manny is gonna have to remove my stitches, the poor bastard.” 

 

“I'm sorry, Coral.” He scrubbed his face with frustration. “I don't mean to confess my…  _ feelings _ … and then leave. I feel so fucking shitty about the timing.”

 

She smiled and held his hands in hers. “Don't, I'll be right here waiting and we can pick up where we left off.”

 

Wrapping his arms around her he lightly traced the stitches on her back. “You know… I worked awful hard on these stitches.” He grinned teasingly. “Don't suppose I can get another kiss as a thank you?”

 

Coral cocked her head and smirked. “You're only saying that because you're too scared to kiss me.”

 

He snorted and pinched her sides just enough to cause her to yip and jump a little closer to him. “Don't challenge me, Miss. I may not be a soldier anymore but discipline is my everything.”

 

“Fine.” Coral pulled herself closer to him, her breath hot on his chin. “I'll be a good girl.” She closed the distance and kissed him. This time she got to taste him, gunpowder and smoke. He was so gentle in his kiss, it was like air. Pressing his forehead against hers he murmured. “My good girl.”

 

“Yours.”

 

Entwisting his fingers in her hair he pulled her closer and he kissed her. She tasted like agave nectar and fresh spring water. Her lips were velvet and silk. He kept his tongue at bay, if the kissing progressed any further he would definitely end up ripping her stitches.  

 

Soon little whimpers were leaving her and he felt like he might melt. “Coral…” He spoke in a raspy whisper. “I'm enjoying this too much. 

 

Steadying her breathing Coral agreed. “Me too.”

 

“I just want to hold you. Will you read to me from that book about fairy tales?” 

 

She giggled. “I had no idea you didn't want to talk to me that badly.” Nestling in a spot next to him she opened her book and began. “So thumbelina, or the little match girl?”


	8. Devil In Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty dark but not for too many chapters. The Mojave is a dark place and I dont expect any less from it.

The time seemed to drag on forever. Coral really couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She wanted to get Gabriel's punishment out of the way but going through it was another ordeal in and of itself. 

 

It was a normal day at the Dino-Dee-Lite. A couple traders rented a room and got some food. There was the usual never ending pile of laundry to be done and some housekeeping as well.

 

Returning to the house that was now her’s and Gabriel's she had two plates and a pouch of caps ready for him. Upon entering she saw that he was lounging on the couch. His legs were crossed and he was reading a magazine. He looked so much less threatening when he had on his reading glasses. He looked up to watch her walk through the door but then continued on reading like nothing had happened. 

 

Taking a silent deep breath Coral sat down two plates on the kitchen table. “Are you hungry, Gabriel?”

 

Marking his place in the magazine he casually removed his glasses, placing them neatly folded on the magazine. He spoke calmly and warmly. “Why yes, dear. There's not much food in this house so I haven't had anything all day.” He smiled wolfishly at her and took a seat at the table. 

 

Retrieving utensils and cold Sunset Sarsaparilla from the fridge Coral placed them both in front of him. Gabriel gestured to the empty seat next to him. “Sit, my love, and eat. I have had all day to think and we have much to discuss.”

 

His calm, reasonable voice always set Coral on edge. She hated how he pretended to be nice and the ever loving gentleman when he was not. It was just a matter of time before it all came crumbling down. But still, she sat across from him. Smoothing out her pale pink dress across her thighs and tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear she picked up her fork and began poking at her meal. 

 

Gabriel reached out to touch her wrist gently to show her his intentions were good. His voice quaked as he spoke. “Coral, I know I haven't been very good to you in the past and for that I am sorry. I know now that I need to treat you better or I will lose you, and I don't want to lose you.” He seemed sincere when he spoke and that's what hurt Coral the most. He will be sincere now, but not in a little while when the luster wears off.

 

Continuing he said. “I will be a good boyfriend to you Coral. I will be a man that you don't want to ever leave.” 

 

She swallowed the fear inside her and decided to ride out his good intentions for as long as they were there. Holding his outstretched hand she smiled. “Thank you Gabriel. That means so much to me. I'm sorry for any hurt that I've caused you.”

 

He returned her smile and they ate their dinners in silence.

 

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Coral really didn't want to eat too much of her dinner. Gabriel's comments about her weight earlier made her pretty uncomfortable, but that didn't stop him from clearing his plate and letting out a satisfied sigh. “You are a talented chef my darling. I have missed your cooking dearly.”

 

She began to clear the table after blushing and thanking Gabriel. He returned to the couch and his magazine. 

 

The tap to the faucet squeaked as she turned it on and soon the rush of water came to the basin. She began to scrub the dishes clean and the sound drowned out the quiet little sobs that escaped her.

 

_ I should have screamed. He would have came to help me if I just asked him to. _

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Coral emerged from a spotless kitchen in a spotless condition herself. Her eyes showed no sign of crying and her large smile was back. Gabriel returned her smile, setting down his glasses and magazine he uncrossed his legs and beckoned for her. 

 

Showing no reluctance despite her insides screaming Coral perched herself in his lap. Gabriel softly caressed her cheek and slowly pulled out the tie that held Coral's hair up. He shook it tenderly and positioned it on her shoulders. Using the back of her neck for grip he pulled her in for a kiss. She wanted to wretch at the taste of old food in his mouth but continued to kiss him back hungrily. 

 

She barely felt his sneaky fingers pushing down the straps of her dress, she only knew once the cool air caused her bare nipples to pebble. The top of her dress now gathered around her waist. Gabriel's sharp fingers were soon prodding at her breast. She was whimpering into the kisses she gave him and bit down a squeak when he began pinching the nipple. 

 

“Oh my darling.” He cooed. “The weight gain has certainly helped these.” Another pinch. “They overfill my hands now and I can see they're even more sensitive now.” 

 

Feeling the throbbing of his cock under her, her stomach began to fill with dread. She should be spending romantic evenings with Boone, not being a hostage housewife. 

 

A bite broke her from her wallowing. His cold mouth on her nipple caused a sharp hiss to hitch inside of her and his perfect teeth punishing her skin was almost enough to make her cry. 

 

She quickly had to focus to get herself through this, if she broke now this was going to be 5 months of torture.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her thighs straddling his hips Coral began to nip tender little kisses across  his neck. Leaning back to expose more of himself to her she began to loosen his tie and undo some buttons while kissing at the tender flesh each button exposed. 

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. He stood, holding Coral too his chest, he carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He hooked his fingers into the dress around her waist and eased it over her hips and onto the floor.

 

Standing before her Gabriel began working the rest of his shirt buttons while Coral slid forward to open his belt. The jingling of the buckle and the sound of leather leaving his pants made her want to vomit, but she worked through it. His shirt finally formed a puddle on the floor and his fingers entwined in her long hair. His smile burned a hole in her soul as she undid the button and zipper of his pants and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers. 

 

“That's my good princess, always eager.” Gabriel's mouth devoured hers hungrily as he pushed her onto her back. He soon seated himself in between her thighs, forcing her legs open. Stroking his length Coral looked up at him. By all accounts this man was beautiful. His body was just as chiseled as his face, but his soul was as black as they come.

 

Licking his hand Gabriel slicked his length and then held Coral's knees spread so he could spit on her opening. The cold saliva made her cringe, her body lubricated itself a little but not enough and she was grateful for his small mercy, despite how gross it was.

 

Gabriel growled as he entered her. Her walls tried so hard to keep him out but they just couldn't. He was none the wiser and just thought she was tight. His attention was once again on her nipples as he began to thrust into her with a force that made her cry out every time. His biting and squeezing along with the bouncing from his thrusts soon made her breasts extremely sore.  

 

Wrapping her arms around Gabriel she held him close whimpering moans in his ear as he thrust into her. He bit down on her neck as his growls began to mount. She tried to move so she could stroke the seed from him but he held her firmly in place. 

 

With a quivering heave he spilled his semen into her with a grunt.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

He was sticky with sweat and quickly hopped off to saunter into the shower to rinse. Coral squatted and tried to push as much of him out of her, she did  _ not _ want to go through another pregnancy. 

 

Hearing the faucet turn off she quickly gathered up their clothes for laundry and cleaned herself off. 

 

Gabriel shook out his wet hair and scrubbed it with a towel before crawling in bed. He rolled over and fell asleep without saying a word to her. 

 

Filling up the tub Coral began to scrub Gabriel off of her and out of her. She sobbed quietly as she scrubbed her skin red.

 

_ I should have called for him. He will probably think I'm a filthy, cheating bitch now. I know Manny would help me, but I don't want to drag him into this. I never should have dragged Craig into this. _

 

_ I never should have gotten involved. _

 


	9. Parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned on really going into detail about abuse, but then my abusive ex (that Gabriel is modeled after) contacted me. I know, creepy right? Anyway it put me out of the mood and I miss Boone so I generalized. 
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> And dont worry, I ruined my exs attempt to ruin me by telling him I was happily married and my husband gives me everything he never could:)

 

The next month passed in a dismal rut. Take care of the Dino-Dee-Lite, cook up any game Manny got, bring dinner home and spend the night under Gabriel. The only thing out of the norm  was Manny removing her stitches. The whole process was long and slow with his never ending questions about her current situation. 

 

She did her best to satisfy him without causing alarm but he was far too insightful and kept pressing. That of course involved in her breaking down in messy sobs and begging him just to drop it. He then did after he made her promise to come to him for help if she needed it. 

 

Then she started to vomit in the mornings. 

 

She had it mastered by now to do it quietly so Gabriel wouldn't know.

 

After that the same routine. Until the second month hit.

 

Gabriel became increasingly more aggressive and hair triggered with his rage. He began denying Coral meals in front of him and throwing bottles at her for little things she did that set him off. 

 

The sex became more aggressive too, he was leaving bruises all over her and choking her violently. The whole time he kept ranting and raving about how she was never pretty enough to be an NCR wife, how her dog would never return to her, that she was now all his and she would never escape and that he was the one losing out because of how worthless of a woman she was. 

 

Every night ended the same, Gabriel rolling over to sleep, giving her no room in the bed and Coral scrubbing herself raw in the shower, the noise of the water drowning out of her tears.

 

The third month Coral could see the weight loss was showing on her and the bruises becoming more abundant.  She began to believe what Gabriel was telling her despite knowing that men like him get all their power from making their prey believe their hurtful lies. The constant degradation molds her into a weak person that eventually becomes dependent on him, and that's exactly what he wants.

 

The fourth month it only escalated. The bruises got bigger, darker, angrier. Gabriel began to choke her until she passed out. He also began punching holes in the wall, going on rage fueled tantrums breaking everything breakable in the house. He didn't speak to her unless it was some sort of put down. Coral eventually became numb to the abuse. The days, weeks, and months were blurred together.

 

The fifth month little flickers of Boone's promise to return ignited in her. They were soon squandered as she saw how round her belly was. She was walking a dangerous line. 

 

Gabriel picked up on Coral's subtle change in mood. 

 

“You think he is returning to you, dont you bitch?” Gabriel said it over and over with a laugh just to ruin her day. 

 

As the fifth month closed to an end Coral began to give up on Boone's return. She was more relieved at the thought of him not returning than she should have been. She did not want him to see her like this. 

 

Despite his words Gabriel was feeling insecure about the idea of Boone returning. In turn this caused his behavior to become even more possessive and determined to break Coral down more. 

 

Coral returned to her home with Gabriel around 4pm to give Gabriel dinner. She came home to find him waiting for her with a pair of handcuffs. Eyeing him cautiously she sat his plate down on the table. 

 

“Strip and get in the shower, bitch.” He demanded. His eyes were 10 shades colder and his face sharper. 

 

Coral was not about to escalate his sour mood further so she obeyed. Once naked in the shower she did her best to make herself small and to hide her ever growing bump, but based on his mood she guessed he already knew. This was the routine once he found out.

 

Gabriel shackled her to the pipe above the shower. She had to stand on tiptoe to keep upright in the shower, wishing she was a few inches taller but thankful the water wasn't on. 

 

He crossed his arms and glared at her. “You know I hate when you hide the parasite that grows in you.” 

 

Coral met his gaze but kept silent determined to not anger him further by speaking.

 

“But.” Gabriel continued in his venomous tone. “You being in this condition would definitely discourage your NCR dog from taking you from me.”

 

Before Coral could stop herself she blurted out. “All he ever wanted was to be a good father.”

 

Red hot rage burned into Gabriel's chiseled face as he undid his belt. “Well.” He hissed. “Looks like I'll just have to lock you up then.”

* * *

 


	10. Padlock

Boone, Arcade, and Raul strolled into Novac around 7pm. Arcade quickly excused himself to go see Daisy and Boone searched for Coral to get Raul a room. He couldn't remember the last time he was so excited to see someone.

 

“She's not in the office.” He held out his room key for Raul to take. “Go hang out in my room until I can find her to get you one of your own.”

 

“Okay boss.” He said in his thick Mexican accent. Turning away to go find Boone's room. 

 

Boone began to feel a pit in his stomach as he knocked on the door of her bungalow. The pit began to boil as he saw Manny open the door. Manny quickly threw his hands up in innocence under Boone's glare. “Coral asked me to move in here, Boone. She moved into Jeannie's home with some guy who rolled into town right as you left.”

 

“She WHAT?!” Boone demanded. “Why didn't you stop her?!”

 

Manny crossed his arms. “Look Boone. You're my best friend, but I cannot force her to sit and wait for you.”

 

Giving Manny a stupefied look he asked. “You mean she didn't tell you about him?”

 

“No.” Manny snorted. “...What's going on Boone?”

 

Manny never got his answer because Boone turned on his heel and began running to Jeannie May's house. He didn't even hesitate when he got to the house to kick down the door with a loud crack.

 

He could hear Coral's whimpers and sobs but was greeted by Gabriel who was wiping blood off his hands with a towel, there was an absolutely sickening grin on his face as he met Boone's gaze. 

 

Not a second of hesitation came when Boone put a bullet between his eyes. He didn't have to think about his decision, he didn't have to ask any questions, he just had to put that fucker down.

 

It was the most satisfied he had ever been in his entire life.

 

With all satisfaction it never lasts long. A dead silence fell for a few moments until a small and timid “Craig…” floated from the bathroom.

 

Spitting on Gabriel's corpse as he ran past it he found Coral still tied in the shower, her hands above her head and completely naked. Blood was running from her nose and then he realized even more was gushing from in between her legs. 

 

She saw the blood drain from his face at the sight of her. He stood frozen for a moment before rushing over to her and untying her. He gently coaxed her arms down, after being strung up for so long her muscles needed time to adjust. She was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness.

 

Coral sat on the edge of the tub before doubling over with a cry. Boone had no idea what the fuck to say to her but another rush of blood coming from between her thighs caused him to snap out of it. “Coral, I'm going to go get Gannon. He's a doctor. Stay right here, the bastard that did this to you is fucking dead…. so just… don't. move.”

 

He didn't wait for her to reply, just turned and left. 

 

When he made it to the gates of the courtyard he began to scream. “GANNON.” Over and over. Raul heard him and came out in the courtyard to see Boone pacing back and forth practically foaming at the mouth. “GOD DAMMIT GANNON I NEED YOU NOW!” 

 

Arcade finally emerged from Manny's room desperately trying to put his pants back on, the panic was making it hard for him to get the buttons together. “Jesus Christ Craig! What. Is. It?!”

 

Between ragged breaths he ordered. “I need a fucking doctor. NOW.” Without any other information he headed back to Coral. 

 

Trying his best to put himself together in seconds and grab his medical equipment Arcade trailed after Boone in nothing but his socks, unbuttoned pants and lab coat.

 

Arcade stood behind Boone in the entryway of the house. Both stood shocked and unable to comprehend what was in front of them.

 

A desperate Coral had Gabriel sliced open, picking through his guts. She held his stomach in her hands, squeezing and prodding, looking for something. 

 

“Uhhh.” Arcade managed. “I think he is beyond medical help, Boone.” 

 

That snapped Boone out of it. “Not him you idiot! Her!” He walked over to Coral and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to gently coax her away from Gabriel. She in return slapped his hand away and continued picking through intestines to feel for something. “Coral...” He said firmly. 

 

“I have to find the key!” She snapped. 

 

Arcade took his turn. He knelt down in front of her and mustered up the best bedside manor he could find. “You've lost a lot of blood and I'm a doctor.” He took her by her bloody little trembling hand. “Let me help you and Boone will look for the key you're looking for. Did this guy swallow it?”

 

Her eyes were hollow when she looked at the both of them. “Yes… I need to find the key… it hurts so fucking much.”

 

Boone knelt at her side and rubbed her shoulder. “I'll take care of you. Let Arcade help you, sweetheart.” He tried to get her to rise again but she wasn't budging. Trying to be gentle again he took his shirt off and slipped it over her trembling frame. In that moment he realized just how much weight she had lost. Her cheekbones were sharper, her ribs made ridges in her flesh and her hip bones stuck out but she still wouldn't budge.

 

“Craig, she is in shock. I need to work on her.” Arcade said matter-of-factly.

 

“Take her to my room, I'll find the key.” Boone ordered, his voice began to crack. “Don't let her die Gannon…. please..”

 

Arcade picked Coral up with little resistance and made his way past Raul and Manny who were now joining them. 

 

“Ho-lyyyy fuck, boss.”

 

Boone was now picking through entrails with extra frustration. “Raul,  _ please. _ ” He let out a ragged sigh as he pulled out a key. “Can you two please… clean this up. I…  _ really  _ need to get back to Coral.”

 

Without hesitation Manny piped up. “Of course, but I'll need an explanation and a bottle of whiskey after this.” Raul hummed in agreement. 

 

It didn't take more than that and he was out the door.

 

Boone found Coral in his bed and Arcade sponging blood off her legs. She was fast asleep from the meds he gave her. Arcade looked to him and smiled. “She'll be okay… did you find that key?” A sick look crossed Arcade's face as he looked at Boone. 

 

Silently holding out the key Boone went to go sit by Coral on the side of the bed. He was stroking her hair when Arcade went back between Coral's legs with small wire cutters and the key. 

 

“What the fuck Gannon?!”

 

Arcade held up a protesting hand. “You don't want to know what he did to her.” Boone ignored him and shifted to move. 

 

“I am  _ serious, _ Craig.” Arcade continued and Boone obeyed.

 

Moments later Arcade set a bloody padlock on a towel next to him and then a few more moments later a little bloody metal ring.

 

“Gannon…” Boone pried. 

 

Glaring at Boone, Arcade huffed. “That man you killed… he put a ring in... through…  _ her _ and then locked a padlock on it.” Arcade paused for a moment watching the rage rise within Boone. “These are things you need to hear from her, Boone. We've all had enough for one day, let's just call it a night.”

 

Boone scrubbed the thick stubble on his face. He held his hand in front of his face, realizing there was gore and grey matter splattered there.

 

“Clean up, Craig. She will be out for the night. I'll come check on her in the morning.” Arcade spoke softly as he gathered his things and left some medicine for Coral if she needed it, then made his way back to Manny's room.

 

Looking down at Coral, still sleeping peacefully  he stroked her hair, kicking himself for ever leaving her. Injecting a stimpack into her thigh before he went to shower he murmured. “I am so fucking sorry, Coral.”


	11. Sterile

It was absolutely impossible for Boone to sleep. He spent the majority of the night pacing to fight the urge to chainsmoke, he resorted to chewing tobacco instead. 

 

Every now and again Coral would moan and whimper in her sleep, he would go to her and murmur his apologies until she settled. He hated how uncomfortable she looked, all curled up on herself like she was trying to hide or fade away.  

 

He was really chomping at the bit to talk to her. 

 

For once in his fucking life he  _ wanted  _ to talk to someone

 

“Craig…” She croaked. 

 

Once he heard her he was by her side. “What's wrong?”

 

“Stop fucking pacing and lay down.” Her eyes were still closed but she was scowling.

 

“Coral, I am so fucking sorry. I will never leave you again.” It came out  _ way _ more desperate than Boone had intended.

 

She opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her at the side of the bed. Shame, regret and self loathing were all over his face and she needed to give him a break. “Can I have another stimpack and can you cuddle me?” She asked.

 

He didn't miss a beat to grab the stimpack and give her a quick injection then lay down next to her and let her curl up to him how she wanted. He was very afraid to touch her given what had just happened so he let her take the lead. Coral rolled over onto her side and laid her head up against his chest. They were silent for a moment while Boone waited for his heartbeat to slow down.

 

The sun wasn't up yet and the room was dreadfully dark. “Coral, I'm so fucking sorry.”

 

“You keep saying that, Craig.” She said flatly. “But you don't have anything to be sorry for.”

 

“I never should have left.”

 

Her frustration grew and she sat up to face him. “I am  _ one _ person, Craig. You saved countless others by taking care of Legion remnants.” Boone sat up and she sensed he was about to argue. “I'm serious! I've been through it before with Gabriel, I'm used to it and it's nothing I can't handle!” She was pleading with him now to see her point of view. “You did the right thing and you can  _ not _ blame yourself for what happened to me!”

 

Boone knew she had a valid point, but he also had his point of view. “Coral, look at yourself! I don't even recognize you. You're so skinny and bruised… not to mention the other  _ things _ he did to you. I could have prevented that!”

 

She was getting  _ really  _ angry at Boone. The point of anger that put her past yelling and more of a hushed hiss. “I could have prevented it too, Craig! I had a fucking choice, I could have fought him, I could have even told Manny when he asked,  _ multiple times _ , but I chose not to!” 

 

Morning light was starting to filter in as her words settled in the room. The silence was beginning to grow uncomfortable and Coral pulled her knees to her chest trying to shield herself from Boone's gaze. She could take Gabriel breaking her spirit over and over again, but not Boone looking so heartbroken and disappointed… especially in her. 

 

Stubbornness was a quality Boone possessed that usually put him at odds with the women he was interested in. “I'm still sorry I left you. I thought about you every single day, wishing I never left.” 

 

“I'm not worth it, Craig.” She murmured into her knees. “I'm used, I'm beyond damaged. I can't possibly give you everything that you deserve… despite how badly I want to.”

 

Boone cut her off by scooping her up and holding her to him. 

 

“Ugh! I'm serious! You can do better…” 

 

Boone interrupted her again with a huff. “You wouldn't let me decide what  _ you  _ do and don’t deserve…”

 

Coral sniffled. “I know, you're right.” She let out a ragged sigh trying to stop herself from sobbing. “I just feel so fucking guilty! I feel like I've been unfaithful to you and I feel so  _ disgusting _ . It's something I can't scrub off. I feel so horrible for everything and I'm so sorry.” Her dam broke and her tears couldn’t fall fast enough.

 

Tucking a stray tendril behind her ear he murmured softly. “None of that bothers me, Coral. As long as I get to have you, I'm fine. I just want to be with you and be the man to make you happy, to give you things you've always wanted but never had.” Boone listened to Coral settle again but she remained silent for a while. The silence made him insecure. “Don't you want me?”

 

More silence. She wiped off her face and shifted in his lap to face him. “Craig.” Her tone was cryptic and made him feel like a centipede was crawling in his stomach. “You have to know something first. I never  _ ever _ want to go through a pregnancy again. Arcade was nice enough to tell me about Dr. Usanagi and was going to retrieve more information for me. But I want to be sterilized.” Coral took a nervous breath and raked her fingers through her hair. “I'll never be able to have your kids, and more importantly I'll never want them. If we are going to be together you have to be okay with that and I don't want you to have to settle by being with me.”

 

The pit was no longer there and he couldn't help but smother a laugh which pulled a scowl from Coral. “Is that all? Sweetheart that chapter of my life is over and I never want it reopened. I'll stand by you no matter what.”

 

It was daylight now and the fresh morning light accented the scowl on her face. “Your ability to have kids won't affect how I feel about you. I promise.” He reassured.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Coral buried her face in the crook of Boone's neck. “Okay.” She sighed. “Be patient with me please, Craig.”

 

Squeezing her tight to him he murmured. “Take all the time you need baby, I'm yours.”


End file.
